


Just Out Of Reach

by carryaworld



Series: Witches and Ghosthunters [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, T is for Iwa's filthy mouth, and some fluff, but I hope I give ya'll a good laugh, but with my own twist, loosely based off of the latest finale, there is a Demon, there is also a gratuitous use of memes, this is a very self indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryaworld/pseuds/carryaworld
Summary: An Iwaoi Buzzfeed Unsolved AU featuring shenanigans, bad memes, and a real life demon.





	Just Out Of Reach

**Author's Note:**

> I've been ranting about how I needed an Iwaoi Buzzfeed Unsolved AU so here we are.... It's not exactly BU because Iwa and Oikawa are not Shane and Ryan, so excuse some of the liberties I've taken, but I hope you enjoy! Happy Holidays everyone <333

 

 

_It began like this:_

 

“You want to do _what_ , Shittykawa?”

 

“You heard me the first time Iwa-chan,” is the whined response.

 

A scowl. “ _I_  heard you say that you want to start a YouTube channel about finding aliens, which can’t have been right.”

 

“What’s wrong with that?”

 

How he imbues that kind of petulance into his tone is beyond Hajime.

 

“Where do I even start?”

 

“You’re doing it with me, Iwa-chan.” There’s no room for argument, but Hajime argues anyway.

 

“Nope. Not happening.”

 

*

 

It happens.

 

Hajime rolls his eyes as Oikawa rambles through his latest findings. Every day he questions why the hell he let himself get dragged into this.

 

“And the evidence for this one is really compelling,” Oikawa finishes.

 

There’s a lull where he’s clearly expecting a response from Hajime, but Hajime says nothing. True to form, Oikawa pouts.

“Iwa-chan, were you even listening to me?” he whines.

 

It’s quite unfair when he whips out those puppy dog eyes.

 

“I never listen when you talk about aliens,” Hajime answers.

 

It’s a blatant lie if he’s ever told one. He’s been listening to Oikawa talk about aliens practically since they were both in diapers. Hajime just pretends like he doesn’t internalize it because it does no one any good if Oikawa’s ego is bigger than a house. His headaches would be significantly larger.

 

“Why must you be so mean to me, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says.

 

There’s a whiny lilt to his tone still, but his gaze is piercing. Ah. Here is where Hajime has to toe the line of keeping Oikawa’s ego in check while also avoiding stepping on his feelings. It’s a difficult dance, but he’s had years to perfect it.

 

“Why must you make me spend my free time looking for aliens?” Hajime counters.

 

“Because they’re real! And I want to make the first contact with them because obviously I’m the best one for the job.”

 

“Sure you are Shittykawa. What are you going to do when the aliens turn out to be some kind of space bacteria?”

 

Oikawa scowls at him. “There are humanoid aliens out there, I’ll prove it to you.”

 

Hajime’s eyes threaten to roll back in his head. “Okay, Oikawa. Okay,” he says, equal parts exasperated and placating.

 

This is an argument they’ve had so many times that he can’t bring himself to waste any more breath on it. He’ll get his retribution in other ways.

 

“I hope you’re ready for all the ghost sites Matsukawa and I have picked out for this season,” Hajime changes the subject.

Oikawa’s face scrunches up. “I still don’t see why we have to do that. My pretty face is more than enough to keep our audience happy.”

 

“There’s only so much of you talking about aliens that people can take, Oikawa. Let them have a little variety,” Hajime says reasonably, as if his motivation isn’t partially to have an excuse to mess with his friend.

 

The audience loves their ghost episodes because Oikawa freaks out almost every single time. Hajime, who doesn’t believe in anything paranormal, can’t help but feel vindicated. The amusement he gets from those is enough to hold him over through Oikawa’s inevitable rants about aliens.

 

People love Oikawa though, despite the alien rants.

 

They get messages from fans all the time, many of them wanting to know Oikawa’s relationship status. It makes Oikawa preen and Hajime’s eyes nearly roll out of his head, but every time he comments on it, Oikawa reminds him that he has his own fans.

 

That in itself is strange enough, because Hajime doesn’t actively encourage it. He’s a private person, preferring to keep his life separate from their YouTube celebrity status. Hanamaki and Matsukawa laugh their asses off about it at every given opportunity.

 

“If you’re done babbling, let Matsukawa do a little storyboarding with you so that this doesn’t end up all over the place like the last one,” Hajime says, dragging himself back into the present.

 

“Mattsun takes out all the fun stuff,” Oikawa argues. “It’s my show, why do I have to let him look.”

 

“Because Matsukawa is what keeps this show in some sort of order,” Hajime says flatly.

 

Oikawa inclines his head and blinks those big eyes of his at Hajime. “I thought that was what you’re here for, Iwa-chan,” he says, and he’s so earnest it hurts.

 

Hajime wants to bang his head against a wall, but he breathes in through his nose and forces himself to settle. It’s not like Oikawa knows that he does stupid things to Hajime’s heart.

 

“My job is to keep _you_ in order, Trashykawa. I don’t know anything about producing videos.”

 

“Oh. And here I thought Iwa-chan knew everything,” Oikawa hums, a wicked smile curling his mouth.

 

Hajime wants to punch and kiss him in equal parts. “Screw you. I’m going to go talk with Hanamaki. You’d better go talk to Matsukawa.”

 

“Yes mother Iwa-chan,” Oikawa chirps, and Hajime leaves the room before he can do something drastic.

 

*

 

The pros to doing Oikawa’s alien videos is that often enough, they don’t have to travel. Most of the evidence is based on sightings and photos which can be easily edited into the video. This is also a con, however, because it means Hajime is trapped in the studio with Oikawa, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa.

 

At the moment, Oikawa is in the exposition part of their latest video. Hajime has heard him rehearse the background of this particular alien sighting so many times that staying focused is just too much to ask.

 

“Iwa-chan, could you at least look like you’re listening,” Oikawa whines.

 

Hanamaki is still filming, because Matsukawa insists that half the draw of the video is Oikawa and Hajime arguing.

 

Hajime stares dead into the camera as he recites nearly word for word what Oikawa has said in the last thirty seconds.

 

Oikawa blinks at him, and then beams. “Iwa-chan loves me after all!”

 

“You’re the worst,” Hajime grumbles to disguise the way his heart nearly leaps out of his chest.

 

Oikawa throws that word around far too casually for Hajime’s health. There’s no way that he knows the effect it has on Hajime, but still. Hajime has been far too careful about hiding his feelings to risk being caught.

 

“Nope, no take-backsies! Now the whole internet knows that you care about me, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sings delightedly.

 

“You do realize that this isn’t live, right idiot?”

 

Oikawa pretends not to hear him and launches into the next segment of the video. Behind the camera, Hanamaki and Matsukawa are watching Hajime with hawk-like gazes. He really wishes they wouldn’t.

 

*

 

“I don’t want to go into the scary house, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whimpers, eyeing the poorly lit building with apprehension.

 

“I go along with your alien hunting, and you do this with me. That’s the deal, Oikawa,” Hajime reminds him.

 

“You don’t even believe in ghosts.”

 

“Nope,” Hajime says with cheer that is usually Oikawa’s forte. “But the entertainment value of you being scared is worth the effort.”

 

“You’re so mean, Iwa-channnnn,” Oikawa whines.

 

Matsukawa, who is busy helping Hanamaki get the cameras ready, hides a smirk.

 

“Don’t worry, Oikawa, ghosts aren’t real,” Hanamaki says reassuringly.

 

“Says you,” Oikawa mutters under his breath.

 

Normally Hajime would leave it at that and ignore his fidgeting, but Oikawa is twisting his hands together like he’s about to have a mental breakdown.

 

Hajime drops a hand on his shoulder, cursing the day that Oikawa outstripped him in height.

 

“Would I ever let anything happen to you, Oikawa?” he asks.

 

It’s a rhetorical question. Under his palm, some of the tension eases. Hajime has been slapping band-aids on skinned knees and pushing playground bullies since their earliest memories. The way they rely on each other is different now, but Hajime has always been the one standing between Oikawa and danger.

 

“If you let a demon get me, I’m going to haunt you forever Iwa-chan,” Oikawa huffs.

 

“And how is that any different from my current situation?” Hajime snorts, taking his hand back.

 

Oikawa smiles in a way that doesn’t reach his eyes. “I won’t be nearly so nice.”

 

The visit goes about how it usually does. Oikawa is on edge the whole time, and Hajime has to hide his chuckles every time his friend jumps at nothing. Behind the camera, Hanamaki is struggling nearly as much.

 

Matsukawa hands Oikawa the spirit box between takes and Hajime bites back a sigh. Oikawa may hate these ghost hunts, but for some reason he has a fascination with the spirit box, which is supposed to allow ghosts to speak using radio wavelengths.

 

Hajime thinks it’s complete and utter bullshit.

 

“If there are any ghosts here, I’m really sorry about this,” Hajime drawls as Oikawa flips the box on.

 

It makes a horrible staticky noise as it shifts between frequencies. Oikawa is locked in a staring contest with it and wets his lips with his tongue.

“My name is Oikawa Tooru and that’s Iwaizumi Hajime, is anyone here with us?” he says.

 

Hajime can hear him mumbling ‘please no’ under his breath. Matsukawa’s shifts so that he can change the camera angle, and the sound of his shoe scraping the ground makes Oikawa jump. All of them go still, listening to the soft rustling of the wind through the trees outside and the awful sounds coming through the spirit box.

 

“Spaghetti,” it spits out amongst some other nonsense words, and Oikawa wheezes a nervous laugh.

 

“Are you kidding me?”

 

Hajime rolls his eyes. “Like I said, that box is worthless.”

 

“Would it kill you to not be so skeptical, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa complains.

 

“Yes.”

 

Oikawa needles him as they relocate to whatever dark cranny they’re going to do their individual investigations in today. Hajime goes first, as always.

 

“Anyone here with me?” he asks in a monotone, eyes scanning the darkness.

 

This is Oikawa’s least favorite part, but Hajime thinks that the two minutes of silence are peaceful, if not a bit eerie.

 

“I’m really not sure why he believes in you,” Hajime says conversationally. “If you were real, you’d whap me upside the head or something. Maybe kill me? At the very least, please spook the hell out of him.”

 

Nothing happens, which is no surprise to Hajime. Nothing ever happens when they do these investigations.

 

Oikawa is tight-lipped when they swap places.

 

“It’s only two minutes,” Hajime reminds him as Oikawa ducks into the space, clutching the spirit box.

 

“Only two minutes,” Oikawa parrots back, and then he’s enveloped by the darkness.

 

Silence falls, thick and unsettling as Oikawa does his time. Hajime exchanges a glance with Matsukawa.

 

“He’s probably losing it down there,” Hajime says for the camera, a little gleeful and a little concerned.

 

The only threat to Oikawa down there is his own mind.

 

He emerges two minutes later on shaky legs and short of breath. “Do we really have to sleep here tonight, Iwa-chan?”

 

“If you want to prove ghosts are real.”

 

Oikawa whimpers. Hanamaki and Matsukawa retrieve the sleeping bags. They won’t be on camera of course, but they’re sleeping here too because Oikawa insisted.

 

“No frickle-fracking, it’s disrespectful to the ghosts,” Oikawa scolds them as they get set up in a different room.

 

Matsukawa waves a lazy hand at Oikawa, leaving Hajime alone with him. They don’t speak, so Hajime hums under his breath as he climbs into his sleeping bag and gets settled. Oikawa is already in his, giving off a ridiculous amount of nervous energy.

 

“Iwa-chan?” he says softly.

 

Hajime prays that some higher power will have mercy on him. Or that they smite him down. Either one works.

 

“Just come here,” he says in answer to the unasked question.

 

Oikawa wriggles his sleeping bag closer so that their shoulders are brushing. There’s security for both of them in sleeping this close, as if they’re ten again and protecting each other from the monsters in Oikawa’s bedroom closet.

 

Sometimes the breath is stolen from Hajime’s lungs when he realizes that they aren’t two scruffy little kids anymore. It’s as if nothing has changed, even with Hajime’s feelings for Oikawa. Ah. Perhaps he’s loved him this entire time.

 

“Your brain is going to start smoking, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa speaks into the dark.

 

Hajime forces himself to take a breath and then count down on the exhale. It’s not often that he’s the one in need of being dragged back from over thinking, but Oikawa can handle him anyway. Their relationship is a lot more balanced than most people think.

 

“Afraid of ghosts after all?” there’s a lighthearted lilt to Oikawa’s question, as if he thinks that will disguise his nosiness.

 

“No. There are plenty enough real things to be scared of.”

 

“Wow, dark Iwa-chan.”

 

“You forgot about the ghosts for a second there though, didn’t you?” Hajime murmurs.

 

Speaking too loud feels like it would invite the bad things Oikawa believes in to come after them.

 

The noise Oikawa makes says that Hajime is right, and he doesn’t want to admit it.

 

“Goodnight, Oikawa.”

 

“Night night, Iwa-chan.”

Oikawa’s voice is muffled, and Hajime pretends not to notice when the rustling of a sleeping back gives away Oikawa’s ploy to scoot closer. He’s okay with it. He’ll sleep, and Oikawa will have some comfort in his wakefulness.

 

*

 

Hajime is out to spite Oikawa today. He’s been asking him to clean up his mess in their apartment for the last two weeks, and Hajime has finally had it.

 

It starts with a mild misuse of a meme.

 

“Trashykawa, after work today could you _please_ clean up your goddamn mess. Just because your personality is trash doesn’t mean you have to live in it.”

 

“You ask me to do chores a lot,” Oikawa says thoughtfully. “Iwa-chan, are you my mom?”

 

“DO I LOOK?” Hajime yelps.

 

He deserves an Oscar for the delivery, honestly. The entire room goes still. Matsukawa swivels in his chair to take in the scene. Oikawa flat out gapes.

 

“Iwa-chan… Iwa-chan was that a meme?”

 

Hajime, who on principal refuses to use the memes Oikawa likes to quote incessantly, shrugs. “Yeet?”

 

Oikawa lets out an inhuman squeal.

 

“Clean up your mess, you trash goblin,” Hajime says, and leaves the room to the echoes of Matsukawa’s wheezing.

 

The nonsense continues throughout the day.

 

“Have you been drinking the stupid binch juice again Oikawa?” Hajime asks over lunch when Oikawa is telling a particularly weird story.

 

Oikawa spits his drink all over poor Yachi and has to spend the rest of the meal apologizing profusely to her while the other three laugh themselves to tears.

 

“I hate you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa grumbles when they settle into their office. “Poor Yachi is never going to forgive me.”

 

Hajime lifts his shoulders in a casual shrug, “Guess I’ll die then.”

 

“IWA-CHAN!”

 

Oikawa attempts to beat him with the nearest object he can get his hands on (a book), but is only moderately successful because though he has longer arms, Hajime is slightly stronger. The struggle goes on until Hajime is grinning victoriously and Oikawa has worked himself into a pout.

 

“You’re so mean,” he complains.

 

Hajime is unsympathetic.

 

“I wouldn’t be doing this if you’d cleaned up your mess.”

 

Oikawa has no snappy retort to that, so he spins back to his desk in a huff.

 

They work in peace for a while. Though Hajime is dedicated to his revenge, he can’t bring himself to waste a whole work day on messing around. He’s too sensible for such things.

There comes a point, however, when he just can’t help it. He leans over in his chair and taps Oikawa on the shoulder.

 

“Hey, Trashykawa.”

 

“Iwa-chan, I swear to god if this is a meme, I’ll kill you.”

 

Hajime maintains a straight face by the sheer force of will. He waits until he has Oikawa’s full attention before gesturing at the window, where several pigeons have gathered on the office building next to theirs.

 

“Look at all those chickens.”

 

Kageyama, who works two floors above them, later swears up and down that he heard Oikawa’s shriek all the way upstairs.

 

It ends… with fortnite dancing. It’s not something Hajime is proud of. In fact, he did everything in his power to ensure that there is nothing capable of recording in the room. In the background, Hanamaki is laughing so hard he’s stopped breathing.

 

“Goddamn Iwaizumi, I don’t know if I should be horrified or impressed.” Matsukawa’s eyebrows are practically in his hairline.

 

Oikawa has his eyes covered and he’s mumbling nonsensical things to himself.

 

“Seriously Iwaizumi, I think you broke the both of them.”

 

Hajime allows himself a small smirk as he ceases the terrible dancing. “Oikawa?”

“FINE. I’ll clean it up when we get home. You win, Iwa-chan, you horrible monster,” Oikawa whines.

 

“Thank you, trash goblin,” Hajime returns affectionately.

 

Hanamaki, who is finally breathing again, mimes gagging. “Enough with the lovey stuff, can we finally do work now?”

 

“Absolutely,” Hajime says primly. “Let’s get to it Oikawa.”

 

Defeated, Oikawa sighs and goes along with it.

 

*

 

“This could majorly backfire on us,” Matsukawa hisses.

 

Hanamaki looks up from where he’s scrolling through all the comments on the YouTube channel. Normally Yachi helps with all the social media stuff, but he wanted to see for himself.

 

“Maybe. But babe, do you seriously want to watch them pine for all of eternity? It’s giving me ulcers,” Hanamaki says.

 

“You give _me_ ulcers,” Matsukawa retorts, pressing a cheeky kiss to Hanamaki’s forehead when his boyfriend pouts. “But this could go really badly, do you want to risk that?”

 

Hanamaki opens his mouth but is cut off by Oikawa sauntering into the room.

 

“What are you guys talking about?” Oikawa asks, eyes alight as he sniffs out gossip.

 

“Nothing!” Matsukawa says promptly, shooting Hanamaki a _look_

“Well…” Hanamaki hedges, and ruins the chances of them getting out of this clean.

 

Matsukawa pantomimes strangling him as Oikawa leans in close.

 

“Oh? Do tell,” Oikawa prompts.

 

“We were just talking about doing a Q&A video! You guys have lots of comments and we thought it might be nice if you could answer some of them,” Hanamaki says smoothly.

 

Oikawa taps his index finger against his lips. “That’s actually a good idea, Makki.”

 

“So condescending,” Hanamaki mutters.

 

Matsukawa intervenes before they can start bickering. “We’ll have Yachi send them to you and you can decide what you want to answer.”

 

“So helpful, Mattsun! I’ll be in my office!”

 

Their friend flounces off and Matsukawa swats the back of Hanamaki’s head. “Whatever the fallout is, you’re dealing with it.”

 

“It can’t be that bad. There’s no way he’s that oblivious,” Hanamaki disagrees.

 

*

 

Oikawa tracks them down a day later, more wound up than they’ve seen him in a long time.

 

“Makki…Mattsun… why are there so many people who believe me and Iwa-chan are dating?”

 

The question is whispered, and his pupils are blown wide in his distress.

 

“Oikawa… it’s not like either of you are all that subtle about it,” Hanamaki says hesitantly.

 

Oikawa’s expression is anguished. “I try so hard to hide it… He can’t—he can’t know. I won’t throw away a lifetime of friendship for my stupid feelings.”

 

“Hey—” Matsukawa interjects gently, but Oikawa spins on his heel.

 

“I need a moment to myself,” he chokes out, and practically slams the door after him.

 

Both of them cringe.

 

Not ten minutes later Hajime ducks into their little camera prep space, his brows furrowed in concerned confusion.

 

“Would either of you happen to know why Oikawa is upset? He blew me off in the hallway,” Hajime asks.

 

Hanamaki swallows hard. “Uh, no, no idea. Maybe he’s just in a mood.”

 

Hajime’s face says he doesn’t believe this in the slightest. That’s probably fair. No one else is half as good at reading Oikawa.

 

“Let him cool off, I’m sure whatever it is will work itself out,” Matsukawa suggests diplomatically.

 

As much as Hajime dislikes this solution, he lets Oikawa be the rest of the day. But when the dark cloud is still hovering over Oikawa when they arrive home at their apartment, he’s had enough.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asks as Oikawa attempts to make a beeline for his room.

 

“Nothing Iwa-chan! I’m just peachy,” Oikawa chirps, horribly fake.

 

Hajime narrows his eyes. “That’s not nothing, Oikawa.”

 

His best friend tenses, turning slowly to face him. Hajime is well versed in Oikawa’s body language, but the turmoil in those brown eyes is Greek even to him.

 

“Let it be, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says quietly.

 

Hajime presses his lips together, nodding his assent. He can’t push Oikawa into talking about his feelings when it seems like Oikawa doesn’t understand them himself. There’s a tightness around his eyes that Hajime hates.

 

Deeming the conversation over, Oikawa retreats to his room and closes the door behind him. Hajime stares after him, giving it a good minute or two before he quietly slips back out of the apartment.

 

It’s still early enough that getting some fresh milk bread isn’t a challenge. Hajime knows that this small gesture won’t fix whatever is going on with Oikawa, but it’s a reminder that he’s cared for. The apartment is quiet when he returns and brews some of Oikawa’s favorite tea, juggling the two as he knocks on the bedroom door.

 

A soft sigh sounds on the other side of the door, which is enough permission for Hajime. He opens the door and finds Oikawa sitting cross-legged on his bed, eyes squinted behind his glasses as he types furiously on his laptop.

 

Hajime sets the goods down beside him on the desk, fighting a frown. “Don’t stay up too late.”

 

“Yes, mother Iwa-chan,” Oikawa intones, and pauses. “Thank you.”

 

“Thank me by not working yourself into the ground,” Hajime replies.

Oikawa hasn’t made eye contact with him the entire time and it sends something unpleasant slithering down his spine. He ducks out as his throat tightens, leaving Oikawa to his preferred coping mechanism of throwing himself into his work.

 

When he’s ready to talk, he will.

 

**

 

“We’re doing what?” Hajime groans.

 

Yachi titters apologetically. “Oikawa-san okayed it.”

 

Of course he did. Hajime has no desire to do a Q&A session but since Oikawa has already green-lighted it, he doesn’t have much say in the matter.

 

It’s slightly worrying that Hanamaki and Matsukawa are uncharacteristically silent as Oikawa flounces into the room. There are circles under his eyes, though Hajime only knows this because he saw him before he put makeup on this morning.

 

“Are you excited for the Q&A, Iwa-chan?” he asks, dropping into his chair.

 

Hajime shrugs. “Not particularly.”

 

Oikawa tuts, though Hajime is sure that it’s to disguise his unusual nervousness. Oikawa is a natural in front of the camera, but today he seems off.

 

Yachi distracts the both of them by handing them each a stack of index cards. “These have the questions on it. Oikawa-san approved them, and we sorted them based on what was directed toward you each individually.”

 

“Lovely,” Hajime says dryly. He doesn’t bother to peek at the cards because there’s no way any of it is of interest to him.

 

It starts off simple. They do their regular intro, and then answer questions like favorite foods and colors.

 

“Teal! And I’m sure you all already know how much I love milk bread,” Oikawa exclaims.

 

Hajime arches a dark eyebrow. “You are a milk bread.”

 

Oikawa feigns a scowl. “Your favorite food is agedashi tofu, don’t even start with me.”

 

“Yeah, it’s _healthy_ ,” Hajime says with an innocent smile.

 

They delve into bickering until Yachi brings them back to task. Hajime frowns as he reads his next card.

 

“I’m not sure why you guys care, but no, I’m not dating anyone and I’m not interested in doing so,” he says.

 

It’s not true, the only person he’s ever seen himself dating is sitting less than two feet away from him. Oikawa’s smile is plasticky in quality.

 

“Why would anyone want to date you when they could date me, Iwa-chan?”

 

Hajime lifts his shoulders in a shrug. “Maybe because my ego is reasonably sized?”

 

“That doesn’t do anything about your hair,” Oikawa smirks.

 

“My hair is fine. Answer your next question.”

 

Oikawa sticks his tongue out and pulls the next card, freezing as his eyes skim it. Hajime’s attention is immediately drawn to him as Oikawa nervously licks his lips.

 

“Ah. I forgot this one was in here. Since it seems to come up a lot recently, I wanted to address it personally.”

 

Hajime has no idea what’s going on, but he has a feeling that he won’t like it.

 

“Iwa-chan and I are not dating and will not ever be dating. We would appreciate if you would stop sensationalizing our love lives, as this is something both of us prefer to keep private.”

 

The words leaving Oikawa’s mouth are neat, practiced, and professional, but Hajime feels each of them like a knife. Not ever, huh? Hajime is so wrapped up in his own grief that he misses the pain that flickers over Oikawa’s face. The session ends shortly after that, and Oikawa is out of sight before Hajime can even get out of his chair.

 

Hanamaki slings an arm around his shoulder. “Have lunch with us?”

 

Hajime just nods and allows them to drag him along to their favorite lunch spot. “Oikawa didn’t want to come?”

 

“He said he already had plans,” Matsukawa shrugs.

 

They’re not telling him something and it’s obvious.

 

“I didn’t know that a lot of our fans thought we are dating,” Hajime mumbles after their food arrives.

 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa are having a wordless argument, one that Hanamaki loses.

 

“If you could see the way you look at him, you wouldn’t question it,” Matsukawa says bluntly.

 

Hajime buries his head in his arms. “I’m a fucking idiot. Is that why he’s been upset? He knows I like him and he hates it?”

 

Hanamaki makes a horrible, exasperated noise that gets choked off by Matsukawa elbowing him.

 

“I don’t think that’s why he’s upset. You should just talk to him. Telling him how you feel face to face would clear a lot of things up,” Matsukawa says.

 

“Fat chance,” Hajime snorts, and it’s Matsukawa’s turn to groan.

 

“The pair of you are going to be the death of me, you know that?”

 

“He doesn’t like me, Matsukawa. If he did, he would have said something by now,” Hajime sighs.

 

“Yeah, like you did?” Hanamaki points out, absolutely brutal. Hajime glares at him and he tilts his head. “Just saying.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“You only hate me when I’m right.”

 

Hajime wants to bolt. This conversation is so many things that he can’t deal with right now. Hanamaki is right, which is the worst part. Hajime is a straightforward person. He’s blunt without being unkind, and certainly doesn’t shy away from facing his feelings head on. Except for with this.

 

Except for with Oikawa.

 

“Iwaizumi,” Matsukawa cuts through the fog.

 

Hanamaki closes his hand around Hajime’s bicep and squeezes hard to echo of Matsukawa.

 

“Iwaizumi,” Matsukawa repeats, waiting until Hajime meets his gaze. “You guys will figure it out. Takahiro and I managed, didn’t we?”

 

Hajime gives a strangled laugh, appreciative of the lifeline. “You guys are like, couple of the year. How is that supposed to be comforting?”

 

Hanamaki snorts. “We were a mess and you know it.”

 

Matsukawa makes a face but doesn’t disagree. Hanamaki gives his arm another squeeze.

 

“Just talk to him, Iwaizumi. It’ll work out, I promise,” Matsukawa says.

 

Hajime really hopes they’re right.

 

*

 

This is new and different for them.

 

First of all, Oikawa has instigated a ghost investigation. That in itself had Hajime pausing, and it is compounded by the fact that it’s supposedly a favor to Kageyama.

 

“Is he running a fever or something?” Hanamaki hisses to Hajime as Oikawa drags a white board across the room.

 

For once, Hajime doesn’t have an answer. He hasn’t talked to Oikawa about his feelings yet, they’ve just forced things to go back to normal for the time being. It’s led to more distance between them than he’d like and means that he’s not privy to whatever craziness Oikawa has cooked up.

 

“Is the whiteboard really necessary?” Matsukawa intones.

 

Oikawa pops the cap off a dry erase marker with far too much enthusiasm. “Yes, Mattsun! I’d rather have a cork board but there isn’t one in the building.”

 

Did he pout about that for an hour before making an intern get him a rolling white board? You betcha.

 

Matsukawa sighs and leans back in his seat as Oikawa starts scribbling like mad. Hajime just watches, eyebrows creeping up his face.

 

“So Tobio-chan’s house is haunted and I’m going to help him because I’m a wonderful senpai,” Oikawa says.

 

Hanamaki nearly chokes on his coffee. “Oh?”

 

Oikawa scowls.

 

“You don’t like Kageyama-san much,” Hajime says bluntly. “So what’s this really about?”

 

“I do like him when he isn’t being a genius little upstart,” Oikawa protests.

 

“That’s news to me then.”

 

“Okay fine, I thought it’d be a cool episode. But someone seriously needs to do something because weird shit is happening at his and Shrimp-chan’s house.”

 

Kageyama and Hinata’s house has been a source of contention for Oikawa since they bought it last summer. There’s an underlying jealously there that Hajime can’t comprehend. Sure, Oikawa has always hated that Kageyama has excelled beyond him as a producer, especially with Hinata at his side. But this is different.

 

“And why does Kageyama think their house is haunted?” Matsukawa asks when Hajime fails to get his thoughts together.

 

“Well, Kageyama and Hinata have both seen this apparition of a little girl in their house in the middle of the night, and there’s lots of strange sounds,” Oikawa explains.

 

Oikawa doesn’t like having the life scared out of him, but he believes in these things even if Hajime doesn’t.

 

“Couldn’t they just be dreaming the apparition?” Hanamaki says skeptically.

 

Oikawa shakes his head. “There’s also some other weird things. Like the key getting bent in the door.”

 

He explains the circumstances, which Hajime can admit are strange despite his skepticism. Oikawa is throwing himself into this investigation like he throws himself into everything: with no holds barred. Hajime is fairly certain that he wants to prove the existence of ghosts for the sheer purpose of being right.

 

“So… we’re just going to do a normal investigation but at Kageyama’s house?” Hanamaki concludes when Oikawa finally stops talking.

 

“No, because we’ll have a psychic! Tobio-chan insisted, apparently he knows one.”

 

“Kageyama knows a psychic?” Hajime can’t see how that happened.

 

“Yes, Iwa-chan. Apparently he’s Kageyama’s senpai from high school.”

 

Huh. The surprises will never end. As Oikawa is stubbornly set on doing this, Hajime will have to see it through as well. That doesn’t mean he’ll consent to sitting through Oikawa’s on-camera interrogation of Kageyama though. This whole thing is going to be one gigantic headache.

 

*

 

The house seems normal to Hajime. Well, normal other than Kageyama and Hinata’s horrible taste in furniture. And drapes. And, well, just about everything. They should really hire an interior designer.

 

“What are you smirking about?” Oikawa asks as they do a pass through the house to get their bearings.

 

“That dresser looks like it’s smiling,” he answers, nodding toward the piece of furniture in question.

 

 

Oikawa blinks, and then squeaks out a laugh. “What the hell, Iwa-chan.”

 

“It does!” Hajime insists because Oikawa shouldn’t be looking at him the way he usually looks at Oikawa.

 

Oikawa laughs again and bobs his head in a mockery of a nod. “Sure Iwa-chan, if you think the dresser has a face, I can live with that.”

 

Hajime is definitely being made fun of, and he scowls, but it’s worth it to get Oikawa to relax a little.

 

A chime of the doorbell has Oikawa getting the door for the psychic, medium or whatever.

 

The medium is nothing like anyone expected him to be. Sugawara Koushi looks like an angel and sounds like one to. His companion (bodyguard?) Sawamura Daichi isn’t very conventional either.

 

“Sugawara Koushi at your service,” he says cheerily, offering a friendly smile to the whole crew.

 

“Sawamura Daichi. I’ll try to stay out of your way,” his companion adds.

 

His face isn’t nearly as open as Sugawara’s, but he carries the same kind of warmth about him.

 

“Thank you for joining us tonight, I’m Iwaizumi Hajime and that’s Oikawa Tooru,” Hajime says formally when it seems that Oikawa is too busy with his own thoughts to be polite.

                                                                                                                                                              

“Excuse me Mr. Refreshing-kun, but what exactly does Sawamura-san do?” Oikawa asks, because he’s an unapologetically nosy creature, and one that gives people stupid nicknames.

 

Sawamura arches an unimpressed eyebrow at him, and Hajime immediately takes a liking to this guy.

 

“Oh, Daichi? He keeps me out of trouble, especially if the spirits get particularly nasty. It’s never wise to do these kinds of things by yourself.”

 

Sugawara gives Sawamura a sunny smile, but Sawamura just shrugs. “He can handle himself, I’m just backup.”

 

Hajime thinks this is odd but keeps it to himself as they get their equipment set up. Hanamaki and Matsukawa are busy, leaving Oikawa to make small talk with the Sugawara and Sawamura.

 

Well, normal people would make small talk. Hajime slides into place at Oikawa’s side as he catches wind of the conversation. Sugawara has been informing them on the feels he gets for each room, and he’s telling Oikawa about a motherly presence that has been clinging close to Oikawa and Hajime.

 

“It is your grandmother, I think?” Sugawara says quietly.

 

Oikawa is stiff, his jaw locked. “That’s not possible.”

 

Hajime doesn’t even have the opportunity to revel in the fact that Oikawa has finally drawn a line in the sand, because Sugawara smiles gently.

 

“No? Does this sound familiar to you?”

 

The words he recites are so familiar that Hajime thinks his heart might seize in his chest. Oikawa is faring worse, and Hajime instinctively closes his fingers around his friend’s wrist. Oikawa was close to his grandmother and loved her dearly. She’d doted on Hajime as well, treating him like he was one of her grandchildren since he and Oikawa were near inseparable. And those… those were the words she spoke to them on her deathbed.

 

Hajime remembers. It’s not a day that he can ever forget, as it’s the most broken he’s ever seen Oikawa barring his knee injury.

 

Sugawara’s expression is bittersweet. “She loves you, and she’s always looking out for you. Both of you.”

 

Oikawa sucks in a ragged breath and Hajime drags him into a hug.

 

“Tooru,” he says, barely above a whisper. He doesn’t know how to feel, what to believe, but for now Oikawa needs him.

 

There’s a shudder and Oikawa leans into his chest for a long moment. Hajime lets him.

 

 It’s only the beginning.

 

*

 

Oikawa sees her, the small child that’s been haunting Kageyama and his shrimpy boyfriend. Hajime almost doesn’t believe him because Oikawa doesn’t come barreling at him the way he’d expect. Instead he strides into the room with an eerie sort of calmness.

 

“I saw her,” he says, eyes a touch glazed. “I don’t think she means to hurt anyone.”

 

Matsukawa comes into the room after him, pupils blown wide. “He’s right, the little girl is here.”

 

Something doesn’t sit right with Hajime.

 

“Oikawa, I have a bad feeling about this,” he says, despite the fact that the words are an admission.

 

Oikawa looks at him, lips pursed, and brows drawn. “Something doesn’t add up,” he agrees. “I felt what Kageyama meant about the calming presence, but the key bent in the door suggests violence…”

 

“That’s because what you’re dealing with is a demon,” Sawamura cuts in flatly from where he and Sugawara have been listening in.

 

Sugawara smacks his arm. “Jesus Daichi, could you have been a little gentler on the delivery?”

 

He turns an apologetic smile on the rest of the crew, who are all gaping at him. “Sorry, I know you all have limited experience with real supernatural entities. But Daichi is right, we are dealing with a demon.”

 

Hajime’s jaw works as he tries to find words. The way Sawamura confidently said, ‘it’s a demon’ has so many implications that it makes his head spin.

 

“A demon,” Hajime says slowly. “You are trying to tell me that we are dealing with a real-life demon.”

 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa are dead silent. The cameras are off, and Sugawara looks him in the eye, mouth quirked downwards sympathetically.

 

“Yes,” he says.

 

That settles things for Hajime. “Enough then. We need to leave.”

 

They are not equipped to handle demons or whatever the hell is haunting this place.

 

“No.” Oikawa’s voice cuts through the million and one thoughts occupying his brain. “I told Tobio-chan we would see this through, and we will.”

 

Why of all times does Oikawa have to decide _now_ is a good time to put his foot down?

“Oikawa—” Hajime protests, and is echoed by Hanamaki.

 

“You guys can leave, I’m staying.”

 

Hajime doesn’t have to look at either of their friends to know that none of them intend for a second to leave Oikawa alone here with the medium and a demon.

 

“If you’re staying, then we’re staying. Just know what a horrible, stupid idea this is,” Hajime says flatly.

 

“It’s not wise,” Sawamura agrees.

 

Sugawara presses his lips together. “If you’re going to stay, you need to promise to follow every direction I give.”

 

Oikawa, who would normally be stubborn about such a thing, simply nods. Hajime, who is becoming intimately familiar with the coil of dread sitting in his stomach, can only brace for what the night will bring.

 

*

 

They don’t sleep.  

 

They don’t sleep, and things go from ‘oh there’s a demon’ to ‘oh SHIT there’s a demon.’

 

It starts with things rattling in the house. The first time something tumbles off a shelf, they all flinch, though Sugawara’s eyes have a steely glint to them. When a door slams not long after, Sawamura passes over a backpack, which Sugawara roots through.

 

“It’s best if we stay together,” Sugawara says tightly, and begins working on some sort of ritual that Hajime can’t even fathom.

 

And then of course, Oikawa slips out to go to the bathroom and things go to hell.

 

Hajime hears the scream and his heart stops at the same moment his legs start moving. Sugawara and Sawamura are right behind him, with Hanamaki and Matsukawa bringing up the rear.

 

“Oikawa!” the name tumbles off his lips in a breathless plea.

 

“Hajime!” Oikawa screams his name in answer.

 

It’s bad, so bad if the first thing off Oikawa’s lips is Hajime’s given name. He whips around the corner and without conscious thought he launches himself forward, limbs curling around Oikawa like he can shield him with his own body. He’ll do it, if that’s what it takes.

 

Oikawa squirms in his arms, pressing so close against Hajime that they can’t tell where one’s skin ends and the other begins. Hajime sucks in a harsh breath as claws dig into his back, but he holds firm. Nothing is going to touch Oikawa while he’s here to do something about it.

 

Everything around him is white noise. Hanamaki is yelling, almost drowning out Sugawara’s low, even chanting. The medium is back to back with his companion, eyes closed with some strange object in his outstretched hands. Teeth grit against the blood trickling down his skin, Hajime mumbles quiet reassurances in Oikawa’s ear.

 

“Back to the other room, now!” Sugawara commands just as the pressure finally eases off.

 

Hajime doesn’t need to be told twice. He half-drags, half-carries Oikawa back to the room where they’ve set up camp. Oikawa is sobbing, or hyperventilating, he can’t tell which, but Hajime doesn’t let go until all six of them are in the room and the door is closed.

 

Sugawara approaches them, face set. He stretches a hand out to touch Oikawa, pausing as Hajime glares at him.

 

“May I? It’s a rune of protection,” Sugawara says quietly.

 

Sawamura is busy calming Hanamaki and Matsukawa, so Hajime reluctantly nods. Oikawa whimpers as Sugawara traces a pattern onto his shoulder with his index finger. Hajime tightens his hold, pressing his cheek to the side of Oikawa’s head.

 

“There,” Sugawara says, satisfied. “No one leaves this room until we banish the demon. Daichi?”

 

Sawamura is at his side almost instantly, curling a hand casually around Sugawara’s bicep. “It’s not strong enough to kill anyone, but clearly it’s strong enough to maim. Iwaizumi-san, are you alright?”

 

“Been better,” Hajime growls. “Just banish the damn thing.”

 

Sugawara tilts his head, and there’s something chilling in his expression. “Everyone move back please.”

 

Obediently the other four retreat, sitting on the edge of the bed. Oikawa is practically in Hajime’s lap, with Hanamaki and Matsukawa on either side.

 

“You’re okay Tooru,” Hajime murmurs.

 

Oikawa makes an indistinct noise and presses his face into the collar of Hajime’s shirt.  

 

Sugawara and Sawamura are locked into the ritual, brows furrowed and hands joined. Hanamaki leans into his shoulder, and Hajime can feel where Matsukawa is holding his hand behind Hajime’s back.

 

The tension in the room is so thick that breathing has become a chore. Hajime doesn’t know what he’s saying as he curls his fingers into Oikawa’s shirt, face pressed into those soft locks. All that matters is that Oikawa is safe.

 

None of them watch what Sugawara is doing except Sawamura. It feels forbidden; just the words he’s chanting set Hajime’s teeth on edge.

 

Sawamura shouts something and there’s a crash, but Hajime still doesn’t look. His eyes are pinched shut, his face mostly hidden in Oikawa’s hair. He doesn’t think Hanamaki and Matsukawa are looking either.

 

It isn’t until Sugawara drops a hand onto his shoulder with a quiet, “It’s okay now,” that he finally reopens them.

 

“I’m sorry you all were involved with that,” Sugawara says with a frown. “I should have insisted that you leave.”

 

Hajime opens his mouth to say who knows what and is cut off by Oikawa’s weak laugh.

 

“It’s my own fault for being stubborn,” Oikawa says hoarsely. “No fault of yours, Refreshing-kun.”

 

Sugawara still doesn’t look convinced but Sawamura tugging on his hand distracts him.

 

“We should things cleaned up and go,” Sawamura says, low and even. “Unless you needed more footage?”

 

This last bit is directed at the others, and Matsukawa violently shakes his head. “Absolutely not, I’m ready to leave _now._ ”

 

Shell-shocked and exhausted, they pack up their equipment. Hajime keeps Oikawa tucked into his side, so it’s mostly Hanamaki and Matsukawa doing the cleaning. As they step outside that wretched house, Sugawara routes around in his bag.

 

“Here, this should help a bit,” he says, handing Oikawa a small bundle of lavender with a gentle smile.

 

Oikawa takes it with shaky fingers, nodding his thanks. Sugawara also insists on examining the scratches on Hajime’s back, which thankfully turn out to be very superficial. Nothing a little Neosporin won’t fix.

 

Once they pile into the car, no words are uttered beyond quiet goodbyes.

 

*

 

The familiarity of their own apartment is a balm as they try and come to terms with what just happened.

 

As far as Hajime can understand, the demon made Oikawa feel despair. They’ve paused in the kitchen for a hot cup of tea, leaning against the counters because if they sit, getting back up will be too much effort.

 

“It hurt,” Oikawa says quietly, his lips a thin line. “Physically, and in ways I never imagined were possible.”

Hajime frowns. Oikawa has shaken off his touch and withdrawn, hunched in on himself in a way that looks strange with his height.

 

“Oikawa…”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Oikawa says, brittle. “Can we just go to bed please?”

 

Going to sleep now feels strange. By the time they reached home, the sun had already begun its ascent in the sky.

 

“Okay, okay,” Hajime agrees, because if he pushes now, Oikawa might shatter into a million tiny pieces.

 

They find their way to bed, and Hajime doesn’t say anything as Oikawa follows him right into his. There’s nothing but the soft rustling of the sheets as they get comfortable.

 

“I’m here if you need me,” Hajime whispers the reminder as his eyes start to slide shut.

 

There are so many things to keep his brain in a miserable buzz, but exhaustion is mercifully taking over.

 

“I know,” is the nearly inaudible answer.

 

Despite Oikawa’s earlier withdrawal, it takes little to no time at all for them to end up tangled together in their sleep.

 

Sleep does not stay peacefully the entire time, and Hajime wakes to Oikawa’s ragged breathing at least once.

 

*

 

They’re lounging in silence, dragging out the process of waking up in the late afternoon when Oikawa breaks the silence.

 

“You love me?”

 

Hajime nearly falls out of the bed. Oh. Oh no. He must have said it a thousand times over on pure instinct, humming into Oikawa’s ear to calm them both in the face of something unreal. It’s out in the open now, and the decision is Oikawa’s.

 

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa ventures. “….Hajime?”

 

Breath caught in his throat, Hajime waits.

 

“Did you mean it?”

 

Hajime arches a brow questioningly and Oikawa forges on. “Do you really love me?”

 

There’s such quiet, desperate hope in his voice that Hajime’s heart crumbles. He shifts, turning on his side so that he can cup Oikawa’s face in his palm.

 

“Of course, you idiot,” he says, because it’s reflex, and then softer, “I’ve loved you for a long time, Tooru.”

 

Oikawa’s eyes are glassy but he beams at Hajime with one of those earnest smiles that have never failed to send his heart skittering.

 

“I love you too, Hajime.”

 

Hajime lets out a breath that he’s been holding for what feels like half his life and leans forward to rest his forehead against Oikawa’s.

 

“No more demons, please,” he grumbles.

 

Oikawa winces. “No more demons.

 

*

 

There are, thankfully, no more demons.

 

Most of the footage gets destroyed or deleted somewhere along the way and Hajime is more than okay with that. There are some things that the world is just not meant to see, and this is one of them. Somehow he also thinks that Sugawara wouldn’t much appreciate them posting it either.

 

While it might make their profession as a medium less scorned upon, Sugawara and Sawamura seem content doing what they’re doing. Hajime suspects that there’s more legitimate mediums and people who deal with demons, and that there’s an underground market for that sort of thing.

 

It’s just another tally on his list of Things I Do Not Want To Know About.

 

The show takes a definite turn towards aliens for a while, which Hajime feels Oikawa has earned, and they dabble in some true crime stuff as well. Their viewers are, understandably, a little smug when it gets out that Hajime and Oikawa are now dating.

 

Hajime ignores them because he’s happy. Oikawa is happy too, which is the true end goal.

 

When they told Hanamaki and Matsukawa, Matsukawa told them that they were both goddamned idiots and Hanamaki dramatically wiped fake tears from his eyes.

 

Things are great though. Is it bad that Hajime is a little grateful to a demon?

 

He asks Oikawa as much when they crawl into bed one night.

 

“I think the universe was giving us a nudge,” Oikawa answers thoughtfully.

 

Hajime snorts, which earns him a playful shove from Oikawa. This devolves into roughhousing-turned-kissing and Hajime thinks that it all might be a little perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to holler at me (and beat me up for horrible meme usage) on tumblr @carry-a-world


End file.
